She chose not to see him
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Sequel to 'She couldn't see him'. “I'm going to ask you something. Tell me the truth.” “It was all the while you, right?”


Sequel to '_She couldn't see him_' fic.

-

-

-

"Save him.."

He gripped on to the blood-stained sleeve.

"... Save him."

-

-

-

-x-

"Look here , smile!"

Chrome's hand held onto Mukuro's tightly, and she smiled that sweetly.

Mukuro looked at her, "Are you tired?"

She shook her head, "It's alright, I'm happy."

She's happy.

Looking around, she sighed.

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari isn't present."

He shrugged,

"Does it matters?"

Chrome shook her head and smiled,

Somehow she felt she had knew Hibari for a long time.

-x-

He was wheeled into the room, and the blonde saw the red light lit up.

The surgery started.

"Boss, he'll be alright."

Dino clenched his fists, and he remembered how Hibari's breathings became fainter and fainter.

Chrome.

"I'm going to the wedding."

"Boss?"

"Once the surgery _ends_, give me a call."

Standing up, he turned and ran.

Hibari...

It had been to hard for him.

-x-

Hibari couldn't see anything.

Total darkness.

He heard voices, and he saw those pictures of the past when he went to Chrome.

"_Mukuro-sama?"_

Not him.

"_It tastes nice," _

Never him.

"_Mukuro-sama, good morning! I heard from the nurses that I could get down and try to walk," _

He saw how those pictures started to turn dark.

"_Thank you, Mukuro-sama, I'll be careful..."_

Perhaps it's the end already.

Hibari Kyoya,

"_Mukuro-sama, I can walk already! Let's try to walk to the door, alright?"_

Perhaps it was the end,

"_If it's Mukuro-sama's wish," _

Of Hibari, and Chrome?

Chrome.

She would be happy.

Mukuro...

He wouldn't take good care of her.

He wouldn't.

Hibari,

Wake up.

Don't give up.

Don't.

_Continue living._

-

-

-x-

Dino answered his phone while Chrome cupped Mukuro's cheeks and talked to him.

Staring at the newly-wed couple, he couldn't help but glare at them a little.

"What's the matter Romario? Is the surgery-"

"It's a miracle, Boss."

Smile.

Dino bit lip to prevent him from laughing, and he turned to look at the couple.

"You're a lucky one,"

Dino left the church, and ran to the car.

If anything were to happen to Hibari,

He didn't know what will he do.

He would not expose the truth, at least for now.

Because that was what Hibari wanted.

-x-

"You're noisy."

Hibari stared at the person in front of him.

"But you're alive! That's one big miracle."

Hibari couldn't help but narrowed his eyes.

"So you were expecting me to die?"

Dino laughed,

"Somehow."

Hibari stared at his hands,

"Chrome... She-"

"They are married, and Mukuro was there being so CARING and LOVING to Chrome." Dino emphasized on the _impossible_.

Hibari sighed and tried to get off the bed.

"Ky-Kyoya!"

"I-"

"It's useless to see Chrome."

Hibari closed his eyes.

That's right.

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"Nearly."

"I'll bite you to death if you say it out."

-x-

It was days after the wedding.

Hibari was still in the hospital, wondering how was Chrome every single second.

Dino left the ward a moment ago, he was out to buy some burgers.

People had spread some rumor about them, but it was clear that they were close as brothers.

He looked at the window, back facing the door.

The sunlight shone onto him lightly, and he heard the door opening.

"You forgot to take some-"

"Hibari-san."

Chrome.

Hibari turned immediately, and Chrome was really there.

He looked behind.

No Mukuro,

Just her.

"... It's you."

Chrome smiled, "I heard from the others that you are injured. Not many people know about it..."

Hibari sighed, "It was Dino, right?"

Only Dino knew he was hospitalized.

Chrome walked to him and sat in front of him.

"Hibari-san, be careful next time. Here, this is a gift."

Chrome handed him a gift, and he took it while looked at him, it was clear that he didn't get it.

"Thanks for at least trying to go to the wedding, the car accident must be bad, right?"

Hibari thought it was just so totally ridiculous.

Car accident couldn't have affected him that badly.

"... It's nothing,"

He saw the ring on Chrome's finger.

"You guys are not going for honeymoon?"

She was taken aback with that question, she thought there will be an awkward silence between them.

"Mukuro-sama said he was busy..."

Hibari closed his eyes.

Mukuro was still not cherishing her.

"Hibari-san, are you lonely?"

Very.

He needed you.

But can you see that?

You can't.

Asking this kind of questions, it was just like spilling salt all over a raw wound.

Before he could answer,

"Mukuro-sama will be overseas for weeks, I'll be boring and all that... So, can I visit you? Is it alright?"

Hibari couldn't answer.

Accept?

She would be coming here, talking to him all about Mukuro.

Reject.

But-

She would be upset.

Upset?

No way.

"It's alright."

Chrome grinned, "Thank you! I'll bring some fresh flowers in next time!"

"Kyoya, I bought-"

Dino stood at the doorway.

"Did I come at the wrong time?"

Hibari sent him a death glare while Dino laughed at Chrome's confusion.

At least,

He could see Hibari's mood being lifted.

Those past few days,

He had been looking out through the window,

It seemed as if he were hoping to get out.

But it was clear,

Only Chrome could bring him out of the maze that he had made for himself.

-x-

Dino unwrapped the burger, and Hibari was wondering why didn't Dino let him do it himself.

"Chrome, here. Feed Kyoya!"

Stunned.

Dino expected to get that glare from Hibari, but he ignored it.

"Hibari's arms are injured, he couldn't eat. So will you do the job for me? You see, we're both guys. So it'll be quite awk-"

"Alright," Chrome smiled and took the burger.

Dino laughed at the little bewilderment expression on Hibari's face.

Taking a paper out, he showed Hibari without letting Chrome to see it.

"It's payback time!"

Hibari had the urge to crush that paper.

"Here, Hibari, take a bite!" Chrome moved the burger near to him.

Sighing softly, he took a bite.

-x-

Dino packed Hibari's stuff into the bag, and looked at him.

"Chrome couldn't come today, Mukuro's coming back, you see."

Hibari nodded his head and got off the bed slowly.

He remembered how Chrome slowly helped him to walk.

-x-

"_W-Wha! Hibari! You could walk already! Don't you need my help?"_

_Hibari sighed as he shook his head._

_He noticed the frown on Chrome, _

"_If that's so... Walk to the door for me to see?"_

_She's upset._

_She's frowning._

_Taking step by step, Hibari purposely tripped slightly and fell onto the wall beside him._

"_Hi-Hibari! Be careful!"_

_He sighed, _

_Chrome grabbed his arm, and led him to his bed._

_Hibari looked at her, didn't she wanted him to walk to the door?_

"_Rest more, you can't walk so far yet."_

_Hibari couldn't answer her._

_That was exactly what he wrote for Chrome when she was hospitalized._

-x-

Sitting onto the car, suddenly someone patted the window.

Dino and Hibari both looked at the window.

Chrome stood there.

Hibari rolled down the window,

Dino asked, "Isn't Mukuro-"

"Mukuro-sama couldn't make it today. Hibari, we need to talk."

Dino and Hibari were surprised at the tone she was using.

Hibari opened the car's door, and Chrome sat beside him.

"What's the-"

"We'll talk in your house."

Dino sighed, what's now?

-x-

Dino looked at the closed door, he wondered what's Chrome intending to say.

She wouldn't have found out about the truth, right?

-x-

Hibari looked at Chrome.

"What's the matter."

"I'm going to ask you something. Tell me the truth."

Hibari's vision was fixed on Chrome, signaling her to go on.

"Mukuro-sama didn't even visited me at all when I couldn't see, right?"

Paper couldn't cover fire.

"No-"

"It was all the while you, right?"

Hibari bit his bottom lip, "Nothing of that sort-"

"You're still lying to me?" Chrome stood up.

Hibari looked up, and saw her crying.

"Chrome." Hibari stood up and attempted to wipe her tears away, but she pushed his hand away.

-x-

_"E-Eh? Hibari has left the hospital? A-Aye... Mukuro-sama couldn't make it today and I was thinking-"_

_"Chrome-san?"_

_She turned, and saw the nurse._

_The nurse took care of her when she was in the hospital._

_"It's really you! How are you?"_

_Chrome smiled and nodded her head, "I'm fine!"_

_"You're looking for Mukuro-san? He was discharged a moment ago."_

_Chrome looked at her blankly. Mukuro?_

_It was Hibari!_

_"M-Mukuro?"_

_The nurse looked at her weirdly._

_"How could you forget about him? Aren't you two dating? He took care of you all awhile when you're hospitalized! But he didn't appear once your bandages for eyes were taken off. Did you two quarreled? Aye, young love. You really meant a lot to him."_

_Silence._

_Chrome couldn't move,_

_Or her mind was thinking about one thing._

_It was... Hibari?_

_What?_

_She was confused. Very confused._

_"Did you see a blue-haired guy coming to visit me before?"_

_"No? It was all awhile Mukuro-san."_

_No._

_He was not Mukuro._

_He was Hibari._

_Chrome could felt tears threatening to fall out of her eyes._

_Running out of the ward,_

_She felt that everything was a lie._

-x-

"Why. Why was it you?" More tears.

Hibari closed his eyes.

Why couldn't it be him?

"You're making me to live in a dream, a lie. You understand?"

"It's making me miserable!"

Hibari saw she was shaking, and he grabbed hold of her to prevent her from falling.

"It's all lies..."

"Why?"

Hibari didn't answer her. He couldn't answer.

"Hibari, why did you do that? Answer me...!"

She was feeling unstable.

She must be hating him.

"Because..."

Hibari chose to tell the truth.

No more lies.

"I love you, Chrome."

"I hate you, Hibari."

Chrome slid down, freeing herself from the grip of Hibari and cried.

Hibari didn't get it.

Was loving someone a sin?

And now she hates him.

Was it wrong to love her?

"I lied. Sorry."

Wasn't he the coldest guardian?

Why was he saying things like _'I love you_,' '_Sorry_', now?

"I hate all these..." Chrome grumbled as she ran to the door.

-x-

Dino saw the door being opened, and he quickly stood up.

"Chrome-"

"Let go of me, liar!"

Slap.

Dino widened his eyes.

Chrome freed herself and ran out of the house.

Dino saw how Chrome cried when she ran out.

Totally upset.

"Kyoya, are you two alright?"

"She...The truth is out." Hibari leaned onto the wall and slided down.

-x-

Chrome ran out of the house,

Wiping her tears away, she couldn't stop crying.

Taking her phone out, she dialed Mukuro's number.

-

-

-

"Kyoya... She'll understand."

-

-

"What's the matter? I'm busy."

-

-

"It's different now. I'm just a liar in the end."

-

-

"Mukuro-sama,"

-

-

"It's over between Chrome and I."

-

-

"Let's divorce."

-

-

-

"She chose not to see me."

-

-

-

Owari.

x

Thanks reading it till the end!

It's really long.

How you guys think of the sequel? lol.

I know the ending is quite crappy.

:XX

Reviews please? 8DDD

To Anne : I really wrote the sequel! 8D


End file.
